1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the area of communication, and more particularly, to a method and a system for realizing interactive information through multimedia.
2. Background Art
With the fast development of mobile communication, the functions of user terminal are becoming more advanced. Many user terminals now support online browsing, digital photography, television, network video and the like. Users can realize various operations like online transaction and online bank transfer through a user terminal.
Currently, a major source of income for many Internet service providers is from online advertisements. Therefore, the multimedia files played on many user terminals are the potentials for showing advertisements. The user terminals include mobile phones, computers and televisions. However, when the user watches a multimedia file through a user terminal, the user terminal only supports playing back a multimedia file but does not support the activation of advertising information in the multimedia file by the user so that the user cannot make a connection through the user terminal to a server that provides products or services related to the advertisement. The user needs to manually input a website address to log on to the website to browse information related to a promotion being advertised, and then logs on to an online bank to make the payment to purchase, and accesses the server; or carries out a telephone purchase if needed.
In summary, the prior art is unable to access a server through the advertisements in a multimedia being shown.